The Unbreakable Vow
by Gaeriel Palpatine
Summary: SPOILERS TOME SIX Bien décidé à se venger de celui qui a détruit sa vie, Harry décide de lui rendre la pareille et d'exterminer les personnes qui lui sont chères...au pire de lui en créer de nouvelles...
1. Draco au frais, Sev à l'oeil!

_**AVERTISSEMENT** : cette histoire se passe après le tome six et contient par conséquent des éléments du livre (mochamment appelés « spoilers »), donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, c'est à vos risques et périls que vous suivrez cette fic ! (enfin, si quelqu'un la suit…) -_

**Catégorie :** PG-13 pour langages, allusions, thèmes

**Genre :** je n'apprécie pas le mot « slash », parce que cela renvoie souvent à une histoire basée uniquement sur un couple homo (et dans 99 des fics c'est un prétexte pour une scène de X…) donc ici NON ce n'est pas un slash, mais homophobes abstenez-vous quand même…d'ailleurs abstenez-vous également de me croiser dans la rue ! (hein ? entre qui ? Ben Rogue…Draco...Harry…m'enfin vous verrez bien quoi !) ;)

Lu dans le télépro du 6 août, de la part d'un téléspectateur qui se plaignait d'avoir vu un film traitant d'une histoire d'amour homosexuel à 20h30 : **_« Lutter contre les discriminations injustes dont sont victimes les homosexuels est une chose, vouloir convaincre les enfants que l'homosexualité est un comportement normal en est une autre ! Pourquoi pas la zoophilie et la pédophilie tant qu'on y est ? »_**

Moi je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : si en 2005 des personnes ne font pas encore la différence entre des actes naturels (homosexualité) et les VIOLS (pédophilie) alors j'ai vraiment peur pour mes futurs gosses…

**Résumé :** Le désespoir et la rage ont fait place à la haine et la détermination. Harry est bien décidé à se venger de cet homme qui a détruit sa vie. Se sachant incapable de venir à bout de Rogue tout seul, il choisit de lui rendre la pareille…et d'exterminer les personnes importantes pour l'ancien maître des potions. Quitte à lui en créer de nouvelles…

&&&&&&

**Titre** : The Unbreakable Vow.

**Chapitre 1 : **

Les couloirs étaient sombres et silencieux. Mais la nuit n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Ils n'avaient cessé de l'être depuis le mois de juin. Même les fantômes, qui s'amusaient autrefois à traverser les corridors sur leurs chevaux lancés au galop, semblaient s'être tous volatilisés. Les élèves qui avaient jadis fait résonner les murs du château ne parlaient qu'à voix basse, et leurs rires étaient aujourd'hui forcés et s'éteignaient d'eux-mêmes, comme déplacés dans un tel lieu.

Poudlard était devenu un immense lieu de deuil.

Pourtant, ce soir, un jeune homme arpentait ces couloirs d'une démarche lente et irrégulière, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle les processions funéraires. Il tenait une bougie dans sa main gauche, la droite pendant à ses côtés, jouant machinalement avec une baguette magique.

« Qui va là ? » fit brusquement une voix au détour d'un couloir. Un homme aux cheveux gris se tenait devant le jeune homme, illuminant la figure de celui-ci avec sa baguette magique.

« Ah, » fit l'homme en abaissant sa baguette, tandis que l'autre passait à côté de lui sans mot dire, continuant sa lente progression.

Harry avait appris à ne plus faire attention aux nombreux Aurors patrouillant dans le château lors de ses promenades nocturnes. Eux aussi. Bien sûr, s'il voyait Tonks, Lupin ou même Maugrey, il s'arrêtait pour les saluer, mais même avec eux le ton de la conversation était comme faussé, distant.

L'adolescent descendit les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée. Il n'avait aucune destination en tête, il errait au fil des couloirs. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de s'allonger en attendant que le sommeil vienne le chercher, comme il l'avait fait en vain chez les Dursley cet été. Il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé, se rejouant sans cesse la scène au ralenti, avec toutes les possibilités, ce qu'il aurait pu, ce qu'il aurait du faire. Non, il devait marcher des heures et des heures durant jusqu'à ce que ce soit lui qui trouve le sommeil, et qu'enfin son corps épuisé ordonne à son esprit de se taire une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais dans ce château, la moindre petite pierre le ramenait à la dure réalité.

Dumbledore n'était plus là.

Et il n'était pas parti comme il aurait du le faire, non, pas en s'étant battu contre Voldemort ou en ayant prouvé qu'il pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour aider ceux en qui il croyait. Il n'était pas parti en regardant une dernière fois Harry, lui souriant avec sagesse et résignation, comme si sa mort faisait partie de l'ordre naturelle des choses.

Non, il avait été exterminé comme un rat. Comme un moldu pleurnichard. Il avait supplié son agresseur, lui dont la seule crainte avait toujours semblé être une pénurie d'esquimaux glacés...

Le Gryffondor serra les dents et balança violemment sa bougie au sol, ce qui provoqua un couinement aigu. Il lança un bref Lumos et vit un rat qui filait vers l'autre côté du couloir, probablement touché par la bougie.

Harry éteignit sa baguette et se laissa glisser contre le mur, faisant passer ses doigts devant les fins rais de lumière de lune que les hautes fenêtres laissaient passer. Il joua un instant, faisant mine d'essayer d'attraper les fines particules que la lune semblait lui envoyer, puis appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

Et dire que jamais il ne saurait ce que le vieil homme avait vu dans le miroir du Rised…

Des années de danger permanent avaient tout même permis à Harry d'acquérir des réflexes de survie. Il vit l'ombre passer à travers ses paupières et roula aussitôt sur le côté en hurlant « Rictusempra » au hasard.

« _Avada_- yargh ! »

Le cœur battant la chamade, le jeune homme se redressa et vit une forme sombre s'éloigner à toute vitesse, apparemment blessée par son sortilège. Cela faisait trois mois que Harry ruminait sa vengeance. Peu importe qui avait essayé de le tuer, il allait lui faire payer pour tout. Il s'élança à la poursuite de son agresseur.

Il vit l'éclair arriver trop tard ; un choc le heurta violemment au bras et il entendit sa baguette retomber au bas des escaliers. Incapable de la voir dans l'obscurité, il reprit sa course, poursuivant les bruits de pas qu'il entendait. Son ennemi devait être soit gros, soit en mauvaise condition physique, voire âgé, à entendre sa respiration lourde et saccadée.

Harry entendit le sort permettant de verrouiller une porte, et il se freina net devant celle-ci, impuissant. Mais il n'allait pas laisser l'autre s'échapper comme ça. Empoignant la massue de la statue dressée contre le mur, il entreprit de démolir la porte, qui céda assez facilement. Il passa au travers, et entendit la respiration lourde de son agresseur au détour d'un couloir. Apparemment, celui-ci avait escompté qu'il ne passe pas la porte.

Mu par une poussée d'adrénaline, Harry frappa de toutes ses forces. La massue heurta un corps mou avec un craquement immense ; le jeune homme espéra de tout son coeur que c'était des côtes. Il entendit une baguette tomber à ses côtés et la ramassa à l'aveuglette, criant un _Lumos_ ! lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur elle.

Haletant, il fixa avec dégoût son adversaire, qui se tenait le bras en grimaçant de douleur. C'était donc lui ce rat…

« Content de te retrouver », fit le jeune homme avec un sourire mauvais, essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle.

Queudver n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état. Il ne le fixait pas avec crainte, mais avec dégoût lui aussi. « Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt », souffla-t-il tandis que son regard se posait derrière le gryffondor, lequel fit rapidement volte-face. Mais il ne vit personne. Se retournant, face au vide, il jura violemment, puis se mit à éclairer le sol à la recherche du rat. Il n'eut pas besoin. A quelques mètres de là, L'Animagus s'était à nouveau transformé ; il devait être incapable de se mouvoir en tant que rat avec une patte cassée.

« Stupefix ! » Le sortilège ricocha contre le mur.

« REVIENS ICI ESPECE DE SALAUD ! » rugit Harry en s'élançant à nouveau à sa poursuite. Il franchit la porte ouverte et se retrouva dehors, cherchant frénétiquement Queudver des yeux. Enfin il le vit, étalé au sol, rampant comme un ver.

Harry vint se poster devant lui, silencieux. A mesure que son souffle lui revenait, il s'animait de plus en plus d'une rage froide. « Voldy doit être sacrément désespéré si c'est toi qu'il a envoyé pour me tuer », ricana-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Il ne m'a pas envoyé », fit le petit homme au sol avec un sourire révélant ses dents jaunes et pourries. « La consigne est la même pour tout le monde, l'essentiel c'est que tu meures. Et je peux te dire que ça ne va pas tarder. »

« Mais pour le moment, c'est toi qui va mourir », fit l'adolescent d'une voix froide.

« Oh non mon jeune ami », répliqua Pettigrew avec son rire qui ressemblait à des petits grognements de rongeur. « Le Maître nous l'a expliqué, ton bluff ne m'atteint pas. Tu n'es pas des nôtres, tu ne sais pas utiliser les sortilèges interdits. Ton âme est trop _pure_… » Il se mit à rire à nouveau, et Harry se sentit sa colère et son impuissance ressurgir. C'était vrai ; il avait lancé plusieurs Doloris à Bellatrix l'année dernière, et cela l'avait à peine effleuré. Sans parler de juin dernier…

Son regard se posa alors sur le mur à côté de lui. Il était à l'endroit même où Dumbledore avait péri, et Queudver était allongé là où s'était tenu Rogue. « Tu as raison », reprit le jeune homme en fixant l'autre homme ricaner comme un gosse, « mais n'oublie pas que je suis de sang moldu. » Le poids de la massue se faisait sentir dans sa main gauche, et il la fit passer dans son autre main, quoique douloureuse.

Puis le regard que lui jeta Pettigrew lui rappela celui du directeur, le même qu'il avait lancé à Rogue lorsque celui-ci le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Avec un grand cri de rage, Harry s'élança en levant la massue au-dessus de sa tête et frappa violemment Pettigrew, qui se mit à hurler de douleur.

« Harry, arrête ! »

Celui-ci se retourna, massue encore au-dessus de la tête, puis l'abaissa lentement en voyant Hermione et Ginny derrière lui.

« On vous a vu sur la Carte des Maraudeurs, » expliqua cette dernière en voyant les sourcils froncés de Harry.

« Vous m'espionnez… ? »

« Et bien oui, chaque nuit, et ça n'est pas une mauvaise chose apparemment ! », répliqua Hermione, haletante. « Et avant que tu nous traite d'espionnes, essaie juste de te demander pourquoi on a fait ça…on a peur pour toi, Harry, c'est pour ça que - »

« D'accord, d'accord », fit celui-ci en retournant à Queudver, dont le corps était couvert de sang. « Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre, je vais en finir avec lui. »

« Attend – _Stupefix _! » Un rai de lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette d'Hermione et vint frapper Pettigrew, qui se raidit aussitôt, comme pétrifié. Harry se retourna avec un air accusateur.

« Oh oui », fit la brune en fronçant les sourcils, « tu as tout à fait le droit de le tuer. Mais songe un peu à autre chose. Il pourrait nous être _utile_. Ou du moins, aux Aurors. Ils pourraient lui soutirer des informations. Et tu as perdu ça, au fait. » Elle lui tendit sa baguette. Il lâcha aussitôt celle de Pettigrew, presque avec dégoût.

Harry se calma peu à peu, tandis qu'une idée germait dans son cerveau. « Oui, il va nous être _très_ utile. Restez ici, surveillez-le, je reviens dans dix minutes. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il rejoignit les deux jeunes filles, un parchemin, un pot d'encre et une plume en main, suivi par Ron qui portait deux balais. « Espèce de sale rat puant, quand je pense que j'ai dormi avec toi pendant des années», fit celui-ci avec écoeurement en voyant Queudver allongé dans sa position grotesque. « Ne le touche pas, » le prévint Ginny.

« Pourquoi, il est stupefixé non ? Wow, Harry, c'est toi qui l'a mis dans cet état-là ? Un bon vieux Sectumsempra, comme avec Malfoy ? »

« Non, la méthode artisanale », le contredit Ginny en désignant la massue ensanglantée, tandis qu'Hermione faisait la grimace.

« Fini. »

« De quoi ? »

« Ca », fit Harry en leur tendant le parchemin qu'il venait de rédiger en toute hâte.

_Queudver_

_Le Maître est mécontent de toi. Je dois te transmettre un message important._

_Prends ce balai – AUCUN autre – et rejoins –moi._

_S. R_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda Ron d'un air étonné. Mais déjà l'orphelin enroulait le parchemin autour du balai de Ron, le déposant à côté du corps de Petigrew. Ensuite il grimpa sur son propre balai et enfila sa cape d'Invisibilité, de sorte que l'on ne vit plus que sa tête à un mètre cinquante du sol.

« Ramassez la plume et l'encre, et partez vite », leur ordonna-t-il.

« Harry, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux », commença Hermione.

« Laisse-moi au moins aller avec toi ! » s'exclama la rousse.

« Impossible, la cape ne couvrira jamais deux personne – allez, dépêchez-vous, je vais le ranimer. »

« Et si jamais il se doute de quelque chose et t'amène tout droit chez Voldemort ? » reprit Hermione.

« Attendez », fit Ron en plissant les yeux. « C'est qui ce S.R ? Enfin, un Mangemort je suppose, mais…oh. » Il leva timidement les yeux vers Harry tandis que la pièce tombait dans son esprit.

« Je me fous de Voldemort, au moins tout a toujours été très clair entre nous. C'est Rogue que je veux, » déclara Harry d'une voix froide. « Maintenant si vous ne dégagez pas je vous stupefixie aussi. »

Ils surent tous les trois qu'il ne mettrait pas sa menace à exécution, bien sûr, mais quelque chose de ferme et décidé dans le ton de sa voix les forcèrent à reculer.

« Allez-y, partez. Si jamais il fait demi-tour cela ne vous avancera à rien d'être repérés. Et vous avez la carte de toute façon. Je te paierai un nouveau balai, Ron, promis.»

Ils firent volte-face, sauf Ginny qui attrapa la tête de Harry entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa durement.

« Ginny, tu sais bien qu'on avait dit de - »

« Je sais », fit-elle avec les yeux brillants, « mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. » Elle disparut enfin elle aussi, et Harry remonta sa cape d'Invisibilité, avant de pointer sa baguette sur Pettigrew et murmurer : _Enervatum_.

&&&&&&&&&&

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout à cette heure-ci ! » s'étonna Lupin en se retrouvant face au trois étudiants. Depuis que Greyback avait clairement vu qu'il travaillait aux côtés de Dumbledore, le loup-garou avait du se résoudre a abandonner sa mission d'espionnage et rejoindre ceux qui surveillaient constamment le château de Poudlard.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la carte. Hermione sut que cela ne servait à rien de lui inventer une histoire – il était l'un des créateurs de cette carte. Il tendit la main en fronçant les sourcils, et la brune lui tendit le parchemin à contrecoeur. Il l'ouvrit et la parcourut rapidement du regard.

« Et bien, qu'avez-vous – Harry ? Pettigrew ! Mais ils…je n'ai pas rêvé, ils étaient là il y a un instant ! » Remus les fixa avec stupeur.

Hermione ne répondit rien, mal à l'aise. « Est-ce que la carte montre également le nom des personnes qui sont mortes ? » fit-elle d'une voix étonnamment douce, tandis que Ginny et Ron la fixait avec interrogation.

« Je pense…enfin, elle indique les fantômes, en tout cas. Pourquoi ? »

La brune soupira, les yeux au sol. « Dans ce cas ils viennent tous les deux de s'envoler. »

&&&&&&&&

Harry dut se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il venait d'atterrir dans une rue moldue identique à celle qui comptait l'affreuse maison de la tante Pétunia, dans ces quartiers où seuls les numéros et la façon dont les fleurs sont taillées distinguent les habitations. Une plaque sur la façade d'une maison indiquait _Spinner's end_, probablement le nom de la rue. Rogue ne pouvait certainement pas habiter dans ce gentil petit endroit ennuyeux-bien-comme-il-faut.

Cachant discrètement son balai dans un fourré, il rajusta sa cape d'Invisibilité autour de lui et suivit Queudver à distance. Lui aussi avait atterri à quelques dizaines de mètres des maisons, loin de la lumière des réverbères, probablement pour éviter qu'un moldu ne le remarque. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il emprunta le petit sentier taillé bien net d'une des maisons que Harry leva sa baguette et pensa très fort _Stupefix_ ! Mais L'homme marchait toujours, son balai à la main. C'était pourtant Rogue lui-même qui leur avait appris à se servir des sorts silencieux en cours de DCFM…

Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, Harry lança à nouveau le sort à voix basse, et cette fois-ci Pettigrew tomba au sol, à un mètre de la porte. Le Gryffondor se rapprocha de la maison, dont dieu merci les volets étaient descendus, malgré que la lumière filtrait par-dessous la porte. Toujours caché sous sa cape, il tira avec difficulté le Mangemort jusque sous le bosquet de la maison voisine. Dissimulé derrière celui-ci, il attrapa la petite fiole en verre qu'il avait dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, dans laquelle semblait bouillir un liquide peu ragoûtant.

La fixant avec triomphe, il remercia mentalement Rogue. Celui-ci avait été obligé de quitter le château dans la précipitation, mais Harry avait profité de son absence pour vider son armoire personnelle. Ainsi que fourrager dans ses affaires, en brûlant délibérément quelques-unes sous le coup de la rage. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé de compromettant, juste une potion Crème Solaire Ultra puissante, ce qui ne l'avait pas étonné étant donné le teint blafard du maître des potions.

Puis le triomphe fit place à l'appréhension. Avec toute la répugnance du monde, Harry se mit à ôter les vêtements de Qeudver, frémissant de dégoût lorsqu'il du toucher la peau sale et fripée de l'homme. Il n'avait pas du se laver souvent…D'un autre côté, les femelles Mangemort ne devaient pas être du genre pour qui on se ferait beau.

Il enleva à son tour ses chaussures et son pantalon, qui allaient certainement être trop petits pour le corps de Pettigrew. Alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise, un rire se fit entendre. Harry se pétrifia. Un couple de moldu s'avançait vers eux. Bien évidemment, les deux sorciers étaient invisibles pour quiconque qui regarderait par la fenêtre, mais entièrement dévoilés aux yeux de ceux qui marchaient sur le trottoir !

Le jeune homme entendait les talons aiguille de la femme qui se rapprochait, et la voix grave de son compagnon. Paniquant, à moitié nu, il se coucha sur Queudver, qui lui était complètement à poil. Prenant une voix féminine, du moins essaya-t-il, il se mit à gémir : « Oh, Billy…hmph vas-y, déshabille-moaa… ».

Il sentit les regards du couple dans son dos, puis les entendit s'éloigner. « C'est répugnant », fit la femme avec une voix qu'elle croyait inaudible.

Harry se redressa, suffocant presque. Il avait retenu sa respiration, presque par réflexe. Il attrapa ensuite une mèche de cheveux de Queudver et tira dessus de toute ses forces, espérant que cela n'allait pas réveiller l'Animagus. Il ramassa ensuite la fiole, l'ouvrit, puis y fit tomber la mèche.

Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, il avala tout le flacon de Polynectar en se pinçant le nez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry termina de cacher le balai de Ron à côté du sien, ainsi que ses habits, puis se dirigea tranquillement vers la maison, constatant avec satisfaction que l'on ne voyait plus le corps de Queudver depuis la rue – il était caché au beau milieu du buisson à présent. Et avec la bonne dose d'Oubliettes qu'il venait de prendre, sans compter le sortilège de Nettoyage léger qui l'avait débarrassé du sang séché sur sa figure, il ne risquait pas de se rappeler de grand-chose à son réveil. Le jeune homme arriva enfin devant la maison, se contorsionnant dans tous les sens pour se gratter un peu partout. Il ignorait quel savon utilisait ce porc, s'il en utilisait seulement, après douze années passées dans la peau d'un rat, mais son corps donnait l'impression d'être infesté par les puces.

Se forçant à se calmer, il appuya sur la sonnette.

Lorsque la tête d'un homme aux cheveux noirs apparut, Harry dut se retenir de ne pas lui sauter au cou. Rogue du s'apercevoir de quelque chose, car il prit un air méfiant : « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Et pourquoi tu sonnes ? »

Le cœur battant la chamade, la rage lui nouant le ventre, Harry s'efforça de prendre la petite voix plaintive de Pettigrew, et se ratatina. « Je…je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

« Et bien c'est trop tard. »

Rogue disparut à nouveau, et c'était peut-être mieux car son attitude hautaine avait véritablement exaspéré Harry. Il essaya bien de se convaincre que c'était à Queudver que ce traître s'adressait ainsi, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait qu'il ne l'avait jamais traité mieux durant les années précédentes à Poudlard.

La porte étant restée grande ouverte, Harry entra avec précaution. « Et à ce propos, j'apprécierai que tu me dises que tu t'en vas, la prochaine fois que tu décideras d'aller promener ton museau dehors », fit Rogue d'une voix cinglante, avant de disparaître dans une pièce.

« Bien sûr », fit Harry en refermant la porte. Queudver et Rogue vivaient ensemble ? L'idée même que ces deux déchets physiques puissent cohabiter avec quelqu'un était risible, mais avec un autre homme…

L'adolescent inspirant lentement, pour sa calmer. Sa main tenait toujours sa baguette, mais elle était à présent moite. Il avait retrouvé celui qu'il s'était juré de tuer. Mais qu'allait-il faire ?

Sa pseudo-bataille avec Rogue lui revint en mémoire. Juste après la mort de Dumbledore…L'adolescent n'avait jamais éprouvé une rage pareille, pourtant aucun de ses sorts n'avaient ne serait-ce qu'effleuré le Mangemort…

_Il n'avait même pas pu finir ses sortilèges. Rogue les bloquait tous, d'un geste désinvolte de la main._

_« C'est moi que tu traites de trouillard, Potter ? Ton père n'aurait jamais osé s'attaquer à moi s'il n'avait pas eu ses trois crétins pour l'épauler, et lui, tu le traites de quoi ? »_

_Harry avait tout essayé, Stupefix, Endoloris, aucun ne parvenait même à sortir de sa bouche. Sectumsempra…_

_« Tu oses utiliser mes propres maléfices contre moi, Potter ? C'est moi qui l'ai créé, c'est moi le Prince au sang-mêlé ! Et toi, tu essaies de retourner mes propres inventions contre moi, comme ton imbécile de père, c'est ça ? » _

_« Tue-moi, alors », avait soufflé Harry, qui ne ressentait aucune peur, seulement de la rage et du mépris. « Tue-moi comme tu l'as tué, espèce de sale trouillard - »_

_« NE ME TRAITE PAS DE TROUILLARD ! » avait hurlé Rogue, sa figure animée d'une expression démente, presque inhumaine, comme s'il était en proie à une atroce douleur tandis qu'il lâchait ces mots._

Harry eut un sourire sans joie en réalisant qu'il y avait au moins une chose qui les liait tous les deux – leur fierté. Mais celle de Rogue tenait presque de l'obsession, voire la pathologie…

Celle de Harry lui permit quand même d'admettre que s'il n'avait rien pu faire contre Rogue à ce moment, alors que la colère suintait véritablement par le moindre pore de sa peau, il en pourrait encore moins aujourd'hui.

Une petite voix puérile lui siffla intérieurement de trouver sa chambre et de tout casser dedans, mais l'adolescent eut comme l'impression que ça n'atteindrait probablement autant l'ancien professeur que son ancien élève face à la mort de Dumbledore. Non. Il devrait lui rendre la pareille…mais comment ?

« Mais je ne pouvais rien faire! »

Harry s'immobilisa, puis s'approcha lentement de la pièce dans laquelle Rogue avait disparu.

« Je le sais », fit celui-ci. « Mais le problème n'est pas là. Si tu refuses de faire ça, Draco, il finira par avoir des doutes. Pas sur ta loyauté, non, sans quoi il aurait déjà…enfin. Mais des soupçons sur ta capacité. Ton sang-froid. Tu es le plus jeune d'entre-nous, mais cela ne te donnes pas le droit d'être traité différemment. »

Il y eut un silence, puis à nouveau la première voix se fit entendre, une voix craquelée et torturée que jamais Harry n'avait entendue. « Je ne suis pas un trouillard…seulement si je lui suis loyal, c'est uniquement parce que je tiens à mon père et à ma mère. »

Malgré la très brève pitié que le Gryffondor ressentit pour son ennemi à se moment-là, il ne put s'empêcher de le traiter mentalement d'idiot. Voldemort préférerait sacrifier Lucius, un ancien et puissant Mangemort, juste pour effrayer un petit merdeux de dix-sept ans ?

« Tu n'as pas peur que je lui répète ce que tu me dis ? »

Il y eut un autre silence, et Harry devina le regard effrayé que Malfoy devait lancer à Rogue.

« Non. Je vous fais confiance », répliqua au contraire celui-ci.

« Mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé des tes plans durant cette année. »

Soupir de Malfoy. « J'avais des ordres….et puis… »

« Et puis tu avais peur que je te _vole ta gloire_, pas vrai ? »

Harry sentit une pointe d'amertume dans le ton du Mangemort.

« J'étais stupide, je ne savais même pas ce que ça voulait dire. »

« Ta gloire, Draco, tu l'aurais eu au centuple si tu avais seulement pu tuer Dumbledore. Bien évidemment, je ne t'en blâme pas, le Maître a apprécié mon geste », - la main de Harry se crispa violemment sur sa baguette - , « mais je pensais que tu en étais capable. »

« Mais c'était le cas ! »

Le Gryffondor entendit des bruits de pas et devina que Malfoy s'était levé et arpentait la pièce. « Je le voulais, je le voulais vraiment…mais une fois face à lui, il a commencé à me baratiner comme d'habitude, et puis lorsque les autres sont arrivés, il avait l'air tellement misérable…ça n'était plus ce grand sorcier, juste…un vieillard pitoyable. »

« Justement, tu - »

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Je ne sais pas ce que cet homme vous a fait, à vous et aux autres, mais en discutant avec lui je me suis rendu compte que…et bien qu'il ne m'avait JAMAIS rien fait ! Il aurait pu me virer dès la quatrième, il ne l'a pas fait ! Au contraire, il m'invitait souvent dans son bureau, pour me dire qu'il croyait en moi, qu'il me comprenait et…et puis il n'a jamais menacé de tuer qui que ce soit dans ma famille, lui ! Il disait toujours… » La voix de Draco se brisa.

Harry se rapela de Mimi Geignarde, qui leur avait avoué à Ron et lui qu'un garçon en pleurs venait souvent se confier à elle dans les toilettes. Il se souvint du visage de Draco lorsqu'il l'avait surpris… Un mythe volait en éclat, un cœur apparaissait enfin sous cette carapace d'arrogance et de mépris. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Harry de le mettre KO en lui enlevant quelques litres de sang du visage…

« Mais il ne m'avait jamais rien fait à moi non plus. Justement, c'est cela qui _rendait_ Dumbledore si méprisable. Il donnait l'illusion d'être un saint, parce que sa lame était entouré d'autant de sucre que toutes ces foutues friandises qu'il m'a forcées à avaler. Il prenait plaisir à vous humilier, tout en vous souriant avec l'amabilité d'un vieillard inoffensif… »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de la voix de l'ancien professeur de se briser. Harry retint son souffle, tandis qu'une idée aussi brève que stupide lui venait en tête. C'était de la faute de Dumbledore si Rogue s'était retourné contre lui…il n'avait jamais pris sa fierté au sérieux, il l'avait ridiculisé avec cette histoire de chapeau, durant leur troisième année, et durant d'autres occasions...Là où la plupart des personne auraient rigolé, l'ancien adolescent martyrisé prenait ça comme de violents coups de poignards porté à son amour-propre…

…_« NE ME TRAITE PAS DE TROUILLARD ! »…_

En effet…L'adolescent sortit de sa torpeur. Absorbé par ses pensées, il avait perdu le fil de la conversation.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Draco, j'ai fait à ta mère le Serment de Promesse Eternelle, un sortilège qui comme tu le sais ne peut être brisé. Et j'ai juré de veiller sur toi. C'est pourquoi je te répète que te dresser contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres est la plus mauvaise chose que tu puisses faire. Il n'y aura personne pour te protéger de l'autre côté. Personne. »

Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce sort, mais il semblait être important. Il ignorait que Rogue et la mère de Malfoy puisse être aussi proches...mais il n'en était même pas sûr, et puis elle devait être une sorcière confirmée, il n'aurait aucune chance de l'exterminer…

« Alors c'est ça, hein ? Vous vous souciez de moi juste parce que vous l'avez _promis_ à ma mère ? Je vous remercie, mais je n'ai besoin de personne. »

« Non, Draco, je me soucie de toi parce que j'aime tes parents, Lucius est d'ailleurs un frère pour moi, et que je t'ai vu grandir. D'ailleurs, s'ils ont choisi de faire de moi ton parrain, c'est qu'ils avaient leurs raisons. Et je pense que tu as pu voir au cours de ces dernières années à quel point tu pouvais compter pour moi. »

Alors comme ça, Rogue pouvait ressentir autre chose que du mépris pour quelqu'un ? Ou alors c'était un acteur hors pair. Mais ça, tout le monde avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte il y a quelques mois… Harry eut envie de ricaner. Mais des démangeaisons incontrôlables dans son dos l'obligèrent à se contorsionner pour y remédier. Il ignorait combien de temps encore il allait devoir garder ce corps répugnant, mais cela devenait…Il s'immobilisa. La fiole qu'il avait dans sa poche intérieure cognait contre sa poitrine au rythme de ses grattages. Il la sortit de son manteau. Elle était vide, bien sûr, mais il en avait encore tant dans sa malle…

_N'y pense même pas._

Mais c'était trop tard.

Oh dieu c'était tellement…machiavélique.

La faiblesse de Voldemort était son manque d'amour, n'avait cessé de lui répéter Dumbledore. Alors que l'amour avait toujours été considéré comme la plus grande faiblesse, justement. Quelle ironie si c'était grâce à lui que Harry parvenait à se venger de Rogue…

Avec sur le visage une expression démente, rappelant celle de Rogue lors de leur lutte, il se mit à imaginer tout ce qu'il ferait pour se rapprocher de lui…il n'aurait qu'à garder Draco en lieu sûr pendant ce temps-là…et puis lorsqu'ils seraient bien accrochés...psssht, adieu le blondinet…

Il était tellement absorbé par sa nouvelle idée démoniaque qu'il n'entendit pas les deux hommes s'approcher.

« Encore en train d'écouter aux portes, quelle surprise ! » s'exclama Rogue, tandis que le Gryffondor retenait de justesse son bras qui était déjà prêt à se lever, baguette tendue.

« Je m'en vais, je m'en vais », geignit-il avant de rentrer dans ce qui devait être la cuisine.

« Ta mère sait que tu es ici ? »

« Non, je lui ai dit que j'allais chez Zabini. De toute façon, maintenant que je sais transplaner elle ne peut plus me faire suivre », fit Draco avec un petit rire moqueur.

Harry regarda à travers la porte et attendit que le blond parte, priant de toutes ses forces pour que Rogue ne vienne pas par ici. Heureusement, celui-ci retourna au salon, et dès que la porte se fut refermée, Harry fonça vers l'entrée et sortit rapidement. Dieu merci, Malfoy était encore dans le sentier, de dos, mais semblait prêt à partir.

« Draco, attends ! »

Le serpentard se retourna, sourcils haussés.

« Depuis quand tu m'appelles Draco, toi - »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ; il tomba par terre, stupefixé. Harry fonça vers lui, sortit rapidement le vrai Queudver du buisson, toujours aussi nu que la deuxième moitié de son nom, se demandant comment il allait faire passer ça…

« Accio bouteilles d'alcool de la maison d'en face ! » murmura-t-il sans trop y croire. Un bruit de verre brisé lui indiqua que son sortilège ridicule ne l'était pas tant que ça. Une dizaine de bouteilles flottaient dans sa direction. Il en ouvrit deux et les répandit sur l'Animagus toujours inconscient, avant de lui en faire couler un bon litre dans la bouche, puis de faire glisser les autres dans le caniveau. Il n'osa pas en briser une pour expliquer les nombreuses contusions du gros homme, à cause du bruit, mais préféra ne pas prendre de risques et laisser ça au petit bonheur de la chance.

Il lança un sort de Levitation à Malfoy et le conduisit aussi vite que possible jusqu'aux balais cachés. Si Rogue regarda maintenant par la fenêtre il comprendrait suffisamment pour le descendre. Plus que quelques mètres…

Enfin, Harry réussit à s'installer sur les deux balais à la fois, s'efforçant d'empêcher Malfoy de tomber, ainsi que ses habits. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à s'envoler, un sentiment de joie malsaine, de rancœur et de satisfaction avide à la fois s'empara de lui.

Totalement incapable de voir les dangers de son idée, il se mit à rire avec une démence qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà voilà, si vous avez tenu jusqu'ici, dites-moi ce que vous en pensé…ainsi que vos idées… -

C'est étrange, rien que d'avoir écrit ça je me sens mieux…je suppose que je n'étais pas la seule à qui la page 556 à donné pas mal de cauchemars, quand ce n'était pas des insomnies… :(

Oui je l'avoue j'ai pleuré….plus que quand Sam dit à Frodon, « Si je ne peux pas le porter _lui_, alors je vous porterai _vous_ ! » C'est tout dire.

Que la Force soit avec vous.

Gaeriel

J'apprécierai vraiment une meilleure traduction… -


	2. Le retour des griffes vengeresses

Snif paraît que les réponses aux review sont interdites…(signez la pétition !) donc je les mets tout à la fin en espérant qu'on ne les remarque pas… ;)

Je dirais juste aux nombreuses personnes qui m'ont fait la remarque, que non je ne crois pas (ni n'espère) Rogue coupable dans le sixième tome, mais les chapitres se passent selon le point de vue de Harry…qui lui est persuadé que Rogue est vraiment du côté de Voldemort.

Maintenant Rogue est-il innocent ou coupable dans ma fic c'est à voir… -

**Résumé (toujours utile vu ma lenteur) :** Totalement décidé à se venger de Rogue, Harry est parvenu à capturer Draco Malfoy, dans l'intention de se faire passer pour lui auprès de Rogue grâce au Polynectar et forcer le Mangemort et lui à devenir plus intimes…(pas très français comme phrase ça)

Et oui, c'est toujours aussi tiré par les cheveux mais c'est une _fiction…-_

Dédié à : Didy, pour ses précieux conseils…même si j'ai quelque peu dévié de l'intrigue de départ ;) (je t'ai laissé un chtit mot tout en bas)

**Chapitre deux : les retour des griffes vengeresses**

Hermione rêvait encore de Rogue. A priori un cauchemar, mais à chaque fois le même scénario ; l'ancien professeur entrait en classe déguisé en femme, avec le costume même de la grand-mère de Neville, puis soulevait brusquement sa jupe, pour se changer en un Dumbledore extatique, un esquimau au citron dans chaque main.

Une scène de quelques secondes, pas plus, mais suffisante pour l'inquiéter de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle se réitérait au fil des jours. La jeune fille avait toujours méprisé la Divination, aussi ouvrir un livre d'interprétation des rêves était-il hors de question, mais elle commençait quand même à se poser des questions.

A nouveau, Rogue souleva sa jupe, mais cette fois-ci ce fut la tête de Harry qui apparut.

« Shhhhtt » fit-il en lui mettant la main devant la bouche. « Il ne faut pas réveiller les autres », souffla-t-il.

« Mais comment - »

« Hermione ! » continua-t-il à voix basse avant de l'inviter à venir le rejoindre sous la cape d'invisibilité, son balai à la main. Les deux adolescents sortirent rapidement du dortoir pour arriver au palier.

« On se retrouve en bas », fit le Gryffondor en enfourchant son balai. Hermione le suivit rapidement. « Je me demandais comment tu avais réussi à grimper les escaliers sans déclencher l'alarme ! »

« Je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

A présent que la jeune fille voyait clairement son visage à la lumière des torches de la salle commune, elle remarqua qu'il arborait une mine affreuse et que son pull était couvert de sang. L'adolescent suivit la direction de son regard. « Ce n'est pas le mien », fit-il en désignant le sang, « mais dépêche-toi, s'il te plait. »

Ils se cachèrent à nouveau sous la cape. Hermione essaya bien de lui poser des questions tandis qu'ils traversaient précipitamment les couloirs, mais Harry lui intimait le silence dès qu'ils croisaient un Auror en patrouille.

« Attends, je reconnais cet endroit… »

Mais déjà l'orphelin avait fermé les yeux, et quelques secondes plus tard une porte s'ouvrait dans le mur. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, et Hermione ne put retenir un cri. Elle se retourna vers son ami en fronçant les sourcils. « Harry ! Tu n'espères quand même pas - »

« Quoi ? » Il la fixa avec étonnement, puis son regard se posa sur l'immense lit installé dans un coin de la pièce. « Oh…Hermione, non ! » Durant une demi seconde il eut à nouveau eut l'attitude d'un adolescent ahuri et non d'un tueur mystérieux.

« Bon, alors dis-moi maintenant ce que tu as fait lorsque tu as suivi Pettigrew », fit soudainement la jeune fille d'une voix autoritaire.

Harry soupira. « Justement. Est-ce que tu connais un sortilège qui permet de garder quelqu'un vivant tout en le faisant dormir ? »

La brune ouvrit la bouche, interloquée, puis mue par une impulsion, se dirigea vers le lit. Ouvrant les rideaux, elle lâcha un juron. « C'est pour ça ? Oh, Harry, il faut immédiatement le conduire aux Aurors. »

« Ca c'est hors de question », fit le jeune homme d'un ton dur en arrivant près d'elle. Il fixa le jeune homme blond allongé sur le lit avec un dégoût et une haine profonde. « Je veux le garder, et le faire payer. Je dirais à Ron et Lupin que j'ai perdu Queudver de vue. Lupin me passera sûrement un savon, mais ce n'est pas un Legilimens…»

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur une chaise. « Lui faire payer, d'accord, et après ? Le torturer ne réparera pas ce qu'il a fait, Harry, et - »

« Oui, j'avais oublié, ça vous amusait Ron et toi, hein, de jouer les sourds lorsque j'exposais ma théorie ! N'empêche que depuis le début, c'est moi qui avais raison, pour le collier, les attaques, Barjow et Burke, tout ça c'était de la faute de Malfoy ! » explosa-t-il.

« Je sais, mais ce qui est fait est fait, alors calme-toi. »

Le jeune garçon voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais lâcha un juron au lieu de ça et donna un violent coup de pied dans le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » demanda l'adolescente d'une voix calme.

« Stupefixé. »

« _Enervatum_. »

« Non ! » s'écria Harry en attrapant sa baguette, mais déjà un autre rai de lumière violette sortait de celle d'Hermione, et il vit des cordes sortirent des airs et attacher ensemble les bras et jambes du Serpentard, qui secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu n'es pas assez puissant pour stupefixer quelqu'un plus de quelques heures, Harrry », fit-elle d'une voix basse.

« Potter ? »

Entendant son nom, le Gryffondor se pencha au-dessus du lui, offrant à son pire ennemi un sourire à la fois machiavélique et victorieux. « On fait moins le malin hein ? »

« Toi non plus tu ne faisais pas le malin l'année dernière », riposta le blond avec haine, « tu étais où quand je m'amusais à étouffer ton vieux croulant avec sa propre barbe ? »

Sa phrase lui valut un superbe coup de poing dans la figure. Harry lui agrippa le col et lui souffla non sans amusement : « Pour ton information j'étais là, et tout ce que j'ai vu c'est que tu papotais gentiment avec lui en attendant que quelqu'un vienne faire le boulot que tu n'avais pas les tripes de faire. »

Le visage de Malfoy se tordit avec dégoût mais il ne dit rien. « _Anauditam_, _Avocus_ », murmura successivement Hermione en pointant sa baguette vers lui. « Comme ça il ne nous entendra ni ne pourra parler. » Elle avait soudainement l'air très fatigué.

« Harry, je t'en prie, dis-moi que si tu n'as pas l'intention de le livrer aux Aurors, tu as au moins un plan. »

« Tu n'apprécieras pas. Mais sache que j'ai pris ma décision », dit le jeune homme d'un ton dur au bout d'un moment. Il sortit le flacon de Polynectar dans sa poche et l'envoya sur les genoux de la jeune fille, se retournant pour faire semblant d'observer la peinture accrochée au mur.

Il y eut un long silence. « Je suppose que tu veux que je m'occupe de Malfoy pendant le week end ? » demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix étranglée.

Harry se retourna, surpris. « Je n'avais pas pensé à l'école…après tout ça n'est pas si important, ce n'est pas comme si - »

« Non, Harry. Si tu dois vraiment…faire ça, alors il est primordial que le monde entier ne se préoccupe pas de la brusque disparition de Celui-Qui-A-Eté-Choisi. C'est une règle élémentaire. »

Le Gryffondor s'approcha d'elle, mais elle continuait à fixer ses cuisses. Lorsqu'il s'accroupit devant elle et qu'elle releva la tête, il vit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux noisette. Il lui prit la main, incapable de trouver quoi lui dire. « C'est probablement le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des renseignements sur les hocruxes, après tout. On ne peut pas parcourir le monde pendant cinquante ans en espérant tomber dessus par hasard. Dieu sait combien de personnes Voldemort aura tuées entre-temps. »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'avait même pas pensé à cet aspect des choses. Une autre brusque réalisation vint diminuer son enthousiasme malsain. En tant que Draco, il devrait probablement être confronté à d'autres Mangemorts, peut-être même à Voldemort. C'était l'unique issue, d'accord, mais pas tant qu'il y avait encore des petits bouts de son âme disséminées un peu partout…

Il se releva, en proie à un doute immense.

Puis son regard croisa celui de Malfoy, à la fois furieux et moqueur, et en deux enjambées il grimpa sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonna Hermione, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

« Rien, j'aimerais juste remettre les compteurs à zéro », dit-il d'une voix froide, levant haut son pied. Il vit la peur passer dans les yeux du Serpentard, et cette avec une satisfaction immense qu'il lui écrasa son pied dans la figure, tout comme l'autre l'avait fait dans le Poudlard express.

&&&&&&&&&&

« Dépêche-toi ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à venir la tirer toi-même ! »

Malefoy s'arrêta, le temps que son collègue le rejoigne, et en profita pour observer l'immense bâtisse qui se dressait devant lui. Il ne put retenir une moue dédaigneuse. « C'est étonnant de voir qu'après tout ce que cette gourde a fait l'année dernière, elle ait gardé son poste au Ministère. »

« Tu penses, il lui ont accordé une augmentation. Elle a dénoncé les centaures à Fudge, racontant que puisqu'il avaient osé lever la main sur elle, ou plutôt la patte, c'est qu'ils étaient probablement du côté de Voldemort. Et Scrimgeour, voulant donner l'impression qu'il maîtrisait quelque chose, s'est rallié lui aussi à cette opinion. Ils sont donc reconnus comme hautement dangereux aujourd'hui. »

« Comme si le sort de ces canassons fanatiques nous intéressait… » murmura le blond avec rancœur.

Severus Rogue préféra ne rien dire, conscient de le l'amertume que son ami pouvait ressentir, lui qui était encore dans les faveurs du Ministre lui-même l'an dernier. Avant son incarcération…

« Bon, on y va ? »

« Oui », fit Malfoy, reprenant des couleurs. Il voulut franchir le portail recouvert de roses, puis se retint au dernier moment. « Stupide comme elle est, elle a sûrement du penser que le Maître essaierait de la retrouver pour la tuer, en tant que _haute_ représentante du Ministère. Je peux presque sentir ses maigres sorts de Protection d'ici. »

« Les sorts ne fonctionnent que sur les sorciers, mon cher », fit Severus tout en sortant sa baguette. « Occupe-toi du de ceux de Discrétion, à propos. »

Tandis que le blond se chargeait des sortilèges destinés à décourager les éventuels passants, l'ancien maître des potions ferma les yeux et pensa « _Celésphéram_ _Oculus_ ». Une petite boule argentée se forma peu à peu devant sa baguette, et l'homme la fit flotter devant les différentes fenêtres de la maison, avant de la stopper devant celle à droite de la porte.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » dit Lucius en revenant près de lui.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait été mise au chômage, ni qu'elle avait changé de sexe », se moqua Rogue. « Allongée devant la télé en jogging avec chips sur les genoux et – tiens donc – bière moldue en main. »

« Bon, coupe le contact deux secondes qu'on laisse notre amie entrer en scène. »

Les yeux de Rogue restaient immobiles et écarquillés, fixés vers la fenêtre d'où la petite sphère lui renvoyait mentalement une image agrandie de la pièce. Il secoua la tête pour revenir à lui. Caressant l'encolure de l'immense sombrale qui se trouvait à côté de lui, il en profita pour lui coller un morceau de bande adhésive, ou du moins quelque chose y ressemblant, sous la crinière.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle magie tu utiliserais », remarqua Malfoy en fronçant les sourcils.

Rogue eut un rictus et lui tendit l'emballage qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

_Le Transposeur de Voix !_

_Parlez dans le bâtonnet, et votre voix sortira directement de l'endroit où vous aurez collé le patch._

_L'idéal pour surprendre votre mère en lui faisant croire qu'un esprit est emprisonné dans une de ses casseroles ou épater vos amis avec votre superbe hibou capable de réciter du Shakespeare !_

_Farces pour sorciers facétieux, chez MM Weasley et Weasley_

« Weasley ? » Ce fut au tour du blond de grimacer.

« Cela me fait autant de mal que toi, mais c'est pour la bonne cause », grommela Rogue non sans amusement. « Allons-y, lance-lui un Imperium, je me connecte à nouveau avec la sphère. »

Sous l'effet du Sortilège interdit, le sombrale avança vers la porte d'entrée tel un zombie, l'emboutissant littéralement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ! » Une petite femme boulotte à tête de crapaud se précipita vers l'entrée, baguette tendue.

« Pousse-la vers le salon, je ne peux plus rien voir », souffla Rogue avant de porter le bâtonnet de fer à sa bouche.

_« Tu ne te rappelles plus de moi, Dolores ? » _

Ombrage se mit à reculer avec frayeur en entendant l'étrange voix déformée venant tout droit du sombral lui faisant face. « Que...que ? »

_« Tu voulais nous faire exécuter, moi et les miens. Tu ne supportes pas les êtres hybrides, dis-tu. Nous ne t'avons pas oubliée. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, je ne vais pas tarder à révéler ton emplacement aux centaures. Ils seraient plus que ravis de retrouver celle qui a lancé un mandat d'arrêt contre eux et de finir le travail. »_

Une expression de terreur sur le visage, l'ancienne inquisitrice trouva tout de même la force de lancer un maléfice vers l'animal, dont le sort de Bouclier Permanent lancé par Lucius quelques minutes plus tôt lui permis de l'éviter. « Tu ne m'effraies pas, je suis un membre haut placé du Ministère et je - »

_« Penses-tu vraiment, grosse femme, que nous autres créatures nous soucions de ce genre de choses ? Dans moins d'une heure les centaures seront là, avec que les miens, ainsi que les nombreux loups-garous que tu as privés de travail. Tu peux me croire, tes maigres talents de sorcières ne pourront rien contre nos crocs et nos griffes vengeresses. »_

« Dis donc Sev, tu fais dans la grande littérature là…. »

« Attention, elle broute la moquette ! Fais-la attaquer Ombrage, mais sans la toucher. »

Malfoy obéit, et il put lui-même entendre le cri poussé par l'obèse à l'intérieur de la maison lorsqu'elle faillit se prendre des « griffes vengeresses » dans la figure. Elle réussit néanmoins à déstabiliser la sombrale avec un sortilège et parvint à s'échapper du salon pour arriver dans l'entrée.

« Merde, Sev, dégage de là », fit Malfoy en poussant son ami dans le buisson. Ils virent passer Ombrage, courant aussi vite que ses jambes courtaudes lui permettaient, poursuivie par un immense animal somme toute peu agressif.

« C'est bon, tu peux la laisser tranquille », souffla Lucius tandis que le sombral revenait dans leur direction, étourdi par l'Imperium qu'il venait de subir. Malfoy ne lui tapota pas l'encolure, de peur de salir ses beaux gants, mais lui effleura brièvement les naseaux, avant de se tourner vers Rogue, pour le découvrir voûté et agité de soubresauts, comme pris de convulsions. Lucius fronça les sourcils ; il ne pouvait voir le visage de son ami derrière son voile de cheveux noirs, et s'inquiéta. Pourtant un simple sort de sphère visuelle ne pouvait provoquer de tels spasmes…

« Severus, est-ce que ça va ? » demande-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Rogue inspira profondément puis se redressa, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, le visage étrangement sérieux. Mais Malfoy ne fut pas dupe au point de ne pas voir les yeux mouillés de son ami, luisant faiblement à la lumière du réverbère situé au-dessus de lui.

« Mon dieu que ça fait du bien », dit Severus en fermant les yeux.

Malfoy éclata d'un rire amer. « Le Maître doit vraiment t'avoir à la bonne pour t'accorder autant de loisirs, surtout pour des actions aussi vaines. Déjà Lockhart la semaine dernière…»

Mais cette fois-ci une ombre passa sur le visage de l'homme au nez crochu, qui remit en silence la corde autour du cou du sombrale, avant de le tirer et de se mettre en marche. Lucius le rattrapa et ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes en silence.

« Cela ne me gêne pas du tout, tu sais », dit le blond au bout d'un moment. Puis, voyant que son ami n'ajoutait rien, il reprit. « Que tu soies devenu le favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me doute bien qu'après avoir laissé Potter détruire son journal, et le fait que je me sois bêtement laissé emprisonner, j'ai perdu beaucoup de valeur à ses yeux. Mais je compte bien remonter dans son estime. J'avais compté sur Draco, mais - »

« Tu peux être fier de Draco, peut importe ce que dit le Maître », l'interrompit Rogue.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de lui. Je suis fier, certes, mais réparer un vieux cabinet branlant et deux tentatives de meurtres ratées ne font pas de lui un héros. Tuer Dumbledore, ça…mais je suppose que si tu l'as fait, c'est que Draco en aurait été incapable. »

Rogue resta silencieux.

« Et de toute façon », ajouta le blond en soupirant, « je suis content que ce soit toi. Je n'aurais pas supporté de voir quelqu'un d'autre bénéficier de l'estime du maître. Tu es le seul que je respecte parmi ce ramassis de décérébrés. » Il chassa un papillon de nuit qui s'était engouffré dans sa cape. « Tant que j'y pense, tu n'as qu'à passer demain soir, Narcissa doit sortir avec des amies. Tu peux laisser le sombral ici pour transplaner, il ne nous servira plus de toute façon. »

« Je ne sais pas », fit Rogue. « Elle pourra encore m'être utile…je vais au moins la ramener là où je l'ai capturée. »

« Ou alors tu la ramènes gentiment dans ton petit foyer. »

Severus se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu es allergique aux chats, tu as peur des chiens et tu n'as pour toute compagnie qu'un vieux rat poltron. Ca te ferait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un de pas bavard et néanmoins pas trop crétin à tes côtés. Oh, en parlant de ton rat, c'est vrai ces rumeurs ? MacNair l'aurait trouvé allongé à moitié à poil devant chez toi, complètement saoul ? »

L'ancien professeur lâcha un ricanement, un sourire vaguement amusé s'affichant sur sa figure maigre. « C'est ce qu'il m'a raconté oui. Mais Queudver est resté bizarrement silencieux à ce sujet… »

« En même temps cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. Socialement, physiquement et mentalement, il a le profil d'un alcoolique. Bon, je vais transplaner jusqu'au manoir, si tu n'y vois pas d'offense. Je te vois demain soir ? »

« Sans faute », répondit Rogue en se retenant une fois de plus d'ajouter « lorsque j'aurais corrigé mes copies ». Quinze ans d'habitudes et de routine pépère ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement. Et Dieu sait qu'il lui arrivait souvent de les regretter, lui qui les avait tant haï… Lorsque le blond eut disparut, le Mangemort sortit un paquet de sa poche et déballa un cadavre de rat, qu'il donna au sombral, lequel s'en empara goulûment.

« J'ai vraiment une dette envers toi », ricana-t-il tout en lui caressant l'encolure, se remémorant l'expression impayable sur la grosse tête de ce crapaud humain d'Ombrage.

--------------------------------

Hermione regardait Harry jeter des cornes de scarabées dans sa potion alors que la plupart des élèves n'en était encore qu'au stade des racines de pissenlits. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion – Rogue n'étant plus là, le Gryffondor ne voyait plus d'objection à garder le livre de Potions du fameux Prince caché. Simplement, il avait griffonné un peu partout des insanités sur son auteur, décidant par après de surmonter son dégoût, car malgré le fait qu'il ait juré de se venger du meurtrier de Dumbledore, il avait besoin de ce livre. Il se moquait bien de ce que Slughorn pouvait penser de lui et de ses dons nouvellement retrouvés, il voulait juste s'épargner des devoirs supplémentaires.

Il en était même arrivé à considérer le Prince comme une autre personne, sans corps ni esprit, juste un étudiant anonyme d'une autre décennie.

« Hermione, tu _renverses_ ta poudre de bicorne ! » la prévint Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

« Hein ? Je…oh ». La brune secoua la tête, comme sortant d'une torpeur, et Harry remarqua qu'elle semblait réellement ailleurs. Il pouvait comprendre ça, étant donné qu'elle était responsable de la santé de Malfoy et la plupart des sortilèges qu'elle lui avait jeté devait probablement lui prendre une partie d'énergie au fil des heures.

« Bon, je vais prendre la tienne vu que tu n'en as pas besoin », fit-elle en se déplaçant près de lui, attrapant son propre pot de poudre. Son ton n'était ni ironique ni amer comme elle le faisait autrefois à propos des prétendus talents de l'orphelin en Potions, qui devaient évidemment tout au Prince.

« Il faudra que je te parle. Seule à seul », lui chuchota-t-elle rapidement à l'oreille avant de retourner à sa place. Etonné, Harry lui fit discrètement signe que oui, pendant que Ron découpait minutieusement ses racines de pissenlit, langue sortie.

A ce moment, des coups retentirent contre la porte et Slughorn cria « entrez », avant de précipiter sa graisse vers la porte. « Bien le bonjour, Monsieur le directeur. »

Harry serra les poings, fermant les yeux.

Il entendit un soupir de mauvaise humeur à côté de lui, et vit Hermione fixer les deux hommes debout au milieu de la classe avec animosité. Il lui en fut étrangement reconnaissant.

« Mes chers élèves, je suis navré d'interrompre ainsi votre cours, mais j'ai des nouvelles assez fâcheuses à vous apprendre », dit Fudge en prenant un air désolé.

« Il vient de se rendre compte que Voldemort était de retour », continua Harry à voix basse, ce qui fit ricaner Ron et Neville. Que ce gugusse, qui avait renié le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ait pu être élu au poste de directeur de Poudlard à la suite de Dumbledore, qui lui l'avait combattu depuis des décennies, dépassait toute logique. Le Gryffondor dut se retenir de ne pas grimacer – attitude puérile mais ô combien agréable – durant le discours du petit homme.

« Un membre du Ministère – à savoir notre regrettée Dolores Ombrage – s'est fait attaquer hier soir par une horde de sombrals et de centaures travaillant visiblement pour Vous-savez-qui, et qui proviennent vraisemblablement des forêts de Poudlard. C'est une bien triste nouvelle, d'autant plus que nous ne pouvons hélas pas nous permettre de prendre de risques. C'est pourquoi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il est formellement interdit de sortir du château, même pour aller près du lac ou dans les jardins. »

Plusieurs élèves se mirent à chuchoter à leurs voisins pendant que Fudge marquait un temps d'arrêt. « Les sombrals étant eux aussi considérés comme alliés de Voldemort à présent, et de par leur nature invisible, je suis hélas au regret d'annoncer que les matches de Quidditch seront suspendus jusqu'à…jusqu'à ce que tout se termine. »

C'est fois-ci, les acclamations se firent plus véhémentes, la plupart des étudiants raffolant de ce sport, leur unique moyen de se divertir, même sans être joueur. Dean Thomas, qui jouait à présent dans l'équipe de Gryffondor de manière permanente, cracha à son camarade Seamus toutes les insultes sur Fudge qu'il pu.

« Jusqu'à quoi, monsieur ? » fit Harry, se forçant à garder une voix calme et mature. Cela venait plus facilement maintenant, même si sa colère n'avait fait qu'augmenter.

Mais il y avait belle lurette que Fudge n'entrait plus dans son jeu, et il n'était pas Ombrage. « Jusqu'à ce que nous décidions qu'il est à nouveau sûr pour vous d'aller vous promener dehors, » dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

« Sauf votre respect, monsieur, vous parlez là de quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais, à moins que Voldemort ne disparaisse. » Grimaces et sursauts. « Quelle est la prochaine étape ? Scrimgeour éternuera et décrétera que la poussière est alliée de Voldemort, pour nous interdire ensuite de nous promener dans les couloirs ? »

Le directeur prit une expression froide et hautaine. Il préférait visiblement rejeter la faute de son renvoi à Harry plutôt qu'à sa propre incompétence. « Monsieur Potter a sans doute des propositions à faire pour nous débarrasser du Mage Noir ? »

« Là n'est pas la question » s'énerva le Gryffondor. « Si les choses continuent ainsi, nous allons tous finir enfermés dans notre chambre à suivre nos cours par correspondance. C'est exactement ça que veut Voldemort ; que nous vivions tous dans la peur. Les visites à Pré-au-Lard sont déjà interdites, si c'est pour finir comme ça, autant fermer directement l'école ! »

« 3O points de moins à Gryffondor pour votre insolence, Potter », dit Fudge en reprenant son chapeau comme pour partir, apparemment décidé à l'ignorer comme il l'avait fait si souvent.

Harry le fixant longuement, le souffle court.

« Vous n'êtes pas Dumbledore, Monsieur le directeur, quoique vous puissiez croire. Vous ne lui arriverez jamais à la cheville. »

Touché à son point faible, Fudge se retourna, le regard menaçant. Tous les élèves regardaient la scène avec des airs de spectateurs fascinés. Lorsque Potter décidait de tenir tête à un professeur, c'était toujours du spectacle.

Le Gryffondor surprit alors dans le regard de Slughorn quelque chose qui ressemblait grandement à de la fierté, mais teintée d'une certaine forme d'affection. Flatté, quoique surpris, il respira profondément. « Vous vouliez des propositions ? J'en ai plusieurs à faire. Mais pas à un homme qui a refusé le retour de Voldemort pendant si longtemps, permettant son ascension, et qui aujourd'hui semble tout disposé à l'aider à atteindre son but. »

« Vous donnerez ceci à votre directeur de maison à la fin du cours, Potter », dit Fudge d'une voix se retenant à grand-peine d'être jubilatoire en lançant un parchemin sur son bureau. Harry le prit, déterminé à ne pas montrer que le fait que l'ancien ministre ait pu deviner qu'il enfreindrait le règlement le mettait dans une rage folle. Le reste du cours se passa normalement, à ceci près que Harry mit tellement de temps à couper ses ingrédients que même avec le livre du Prince il termina en même temps que les autres.

Pourtant, Slughorn ne parut pas déçu, il tapa même sur l'épaule du jeune homme en lui murmurant un « Albus serait fier de vous » qui fit monter une boule dans la gorge de l'étudiant, malgré qu'il en crut pas vraiment que Dumbledore serait fier de le voir à nouveau s'insurger contre l'autorité.

En sortant de la classe, Harry vit Hermione lui adresser un regard inquiet, mais Ron vint se poster entre eux en se moquant de Fudge et l'orphelin dut les quitter pour se rendre chez le directeur des Gryffondor sans avoir pu s'adresser à son amie en privé. Frappant contre la porte, il entendit une voix l'autoriser à entrer.

Le Gryffondor s'exécuta, entrant dans la pièce qui était autrefois celle de MacGonagall, décoré d'objets à motifs écossais. Il reconnut cependant la boîte contenant les tritons au gingembre et son cœur se serra brièvement. Qu'une femme à priori aussi froide ait pu se laisser mourir de douleur après la mort de Dumbledore l'impressionnait et l'effrayait en même temps. Il l'aurait cru plus courageuse…mais d'un autre côté, elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher son cœur déjà âgé de lâcher.

« Harry, que me vaut l'honneur ? » fit Lupin avec un sourire en sortant la tête de l'armoire, les bras chargé de livres qu'il déposa sur la table.

Légèrement honteux, le jeune homme lui tendit le parchemin sans mot dire.

Le loup-garou le lit rapidement en fronçant les sourcils. « Il ne dit pas ce que tu as fait ? Il a juste écrit « enfreint le règlement », ce qui est en quelque sorte obligatoire pour écoper d'une retenue, je suppose…»

« Cela ne m'étonne pas », grommela Harry.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Je lui ai répondu. »

« Oh. » Lupin le fixa d'un regard à la fois réprobateur et attristé. « C'est-à-dire ? »

« Il voulait nous interdire d'aller dehors à cause de - »

« De l'attaque d'Ombrage, j'ai entendu. »

« Et je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien nous enfermer dans notre chambre à la vitesse où ça continuait. »

« Mais il n'a pas tort. Même si le cabinet a été détruit, laissant à supposer que vous êtes tous en sécurité à l'intérieur de Poudlard, les sécurités du château ne concernent hélas pas les animaux, à part les harpies, géants et autres créatures semi intelligentes. Cela dit, me semble un peu fort comme punition pour une simple - »

« Et je lui ai aussi dit qu'il n'était pas Dumbledore. »

« Ah. »

Osant relever les yeux, Harry vit un sourire flotter sur les lèvres du nouveau professeur de Défense. Celui-ci se leva en soupirant. « Je suppose que même en temps de guerre, ce ne sera pas le monde contre Voldemort, mais plusieurs petits groupes le combattant à sa manière. Ca serait trop beau. »

« Comment se porte l'Ordre ? Y-a-t-il seulement des membres qui restent ? » demanda Harry, sentant que la conversation avait perdu son ton officiel.

Le sourire disparut des lèvres de Lupin. « Je ne sais plus. Il n'y a plus personne pour nous aider ou distribuer des tâches à chacun. Arthur et moi avons essayé de recruter des nouveaux membres, mais la lutte dans l'ombre n'intéresse personne. Non, j'ai bien peur que l'Ordre du Phénix ne soit mort, Harry. »

Le jeune homme ressentit une brusque nausée en réalisant ce que cela signifiait. Plus personne ne luttait contre Voldemort. Ou plutôt, plus personne sachant la vérité. Scrimgeour et ses Aurors pouvaient tuer le Mage Noir autan de fois qu'ils le voulaient, celui-ci pourrait toujours compter sur ses Horcruxes. Il était le seul au courant…Devait-il en avertir les autres, dans le cas où il viendrait à mourir ?

La prophétie était claire, si lui ne parvenait pas à tuer Voldemort, personne ne le pourrait.

Mais Dumbledore lui avait expliqué les différentes interprétations de celles-ci et sa relative ambiguïté…

Lorsque Harry arriva en bas des escaliers, ayant pour punition une retenue avec Rusard le vendredi prochain, il vit Hermione. « J'ai dit à Ron que j'allais à la bibliothèque », expliqua-t-elle, légèrement essoufflée. Elle lui tendit alors une lettre.

Le Gryffondor le retourna et vit un superbe sceau représentant une tête de panthère.

« Il y avait une chouette qui n'arrêtait pas de voler dans le couloir du septième étage, lorsque je suis allée nourrir Malfoy, ce matin, » dit Hermione d'une voix calme. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, elle s'est faufilé à l'intérieur de la pièce et a laissé tomber ça à côté de Malfoy. Je pense que c'est pour lui. Je n'ai pas osé l'ouvrir, si jamais c'était un piège…» Le souvenir du pus empoisonné qu'elle avait reçu dans une lettre après l'interview de Rita Skeet devait encore flotter dans son esprit.

Harry, qui était déjà en train de la décacheter, se ravisa. « Tu as raison. » Il posa la lettre à terre et pointa sa baguette sur elle, avant de hausser les sourcils.

« _Opendo_ », soupira Hermione en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

« Ha oui oui, c'est vrai…_Accio lettre_. »

Celle-ci vint se poser comme une fleur dans ses mains. L'adolescent l'ouvrit, le coeur battant. Il s'imaginait presque l'écriture féminine de rogue, _« Vous me prenez donc pour un imbécile, mon cher Potter ? Queudver m'a tout raconté…et veuillez s'il vous plait ma renvoyer notre cher ami monsieur Malfoy. »_

Son cœur s'arrêta lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une écriture extrêmement fine et racée, exactement celle qu'il redoutait. Voyant son regard hanté, Hermione se rapprocha de lui pour lire la lettre en même temps que lui.

_Cher Draco,_

_Je sais que tu as besoin de liberté et que maintenant que tu es un sorcier adulte, tu en as tout à fait le droit. _

_Seulement je tiens à te dire que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et que ta présence à mes côtés me manque – ton père aussi pense à toi tous les jours, je te l'assure._

_Je suis en congé demain, et j'avais pensé que tu pourrais peut-être passer à la maison, ne serait-ce que pour me donner ton linge sale._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire moqueur.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je reste là toute la journée, aussi n'hésite pas à passer à l'heure que tu veux, sauf après dix-neuf heures, j'ai rendez-vous avec des amies._

_Ta mère qui t'aime énormément_

_Narcissa_

Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Harry replia la lettre avant de la mettre dans sa poche. A ses côtés, Hermione soupira.

« Je vais y aller », dit-il à voix basse, peu disposé à argumenter. « Le soir, évidemment. »

« Tu te rappelles de ce que peuvent être les horcruxes restant ? » fit Hermione.

L'orphelin se tourna vers elle, perplexe. Il n'avait même pas pensé à cet aspect des choses, il avait juste commencé à élaborer un plan lui permettant de se mettre sous la garde de Rogue, en tant que Draco évidemment, en se disputant avec Lucius par exemple. Puis la voix de Lupin se fit entendre dans sa tête.

_« J'ai bien peur que l'Ordre du Phénix ne soit mort, Harry. »_

« Evidemment. »

« Il faudra que tu prennes du Veritaserum avec. Pour Lucius Malfoy. Et n'oublie pas que s'il découvre qui tu es, ta couverture ne vaudra plus rien. Et je ne pense pas que lui effacer la mémoire tiendra bien longtemps si Vol-Voldemort décide de fouiller dans son esprit. »

« Tu me conseilles de le tuer ? »

« Non. Enfin…Essaie de l'attirer ici, ou de le faire capturer… » Harry pouvait voir les rouages de la jeune fille s'activer à toute vitesse dans son cerveau.

« Ecoute, Mione, on va réfléchir à ça, mais d'abord allons souper, Ron va commencer à s'inquiéter. »

« On ne lui dit toujours rien pour tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? » fit la jeune fille en lui agrippant le bras.

« Heu…non », répondit Harry, légèrement étonné. « Mais il va commencer à se demander si on ne sort pas ensemble vu le temps qu'on va passer sans lui… »

« Pff, il aurait toujours Lav-lav pour s'occuper de lui lorsqu'il se sentira seul… » répliqua la brune, ce qui fit rire son camarade à lunettes avec une bonne humeur qui lui avait été trop rare ces temps-ci.

_-------------------_

Haha, Harry planifie une virée au manoir Malfoy le soir même où Rogue est invité d'honneur…ça promet hein ? Non ? Bah vous avez raison ! Mdrr non allez la suite viendra, m'enfin…Revieuwez quand même (merci pour tes revieuws maman mais c'est pas la peine d'en écrire 15 pour faire croire que j'ai des lecteurs !) -

The Chosen One -

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Fannymjv :** Comment peux-tu me soupçonner un seul instant de douter de Rogue ? Niéhéhé…bien sûr qu'il est du côté de Voldemort ! Aie ouille ouille ok disons alors qu'il est comme Anakin, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre mais pour lui tout seul...indépendant, fier et solitaire, c'est plutôt flatteur pour lui ça non ? (en tout cas plus que complexé, antisocial et trouillard…) héhé

**Vif d'Or** : Tu as bien de la chance, je n'ai pas eu suffisamment de jugeotte pour me rendre compte que Rogue ne tuait pas Dumby de bon cœur (et en fait sans les gentilles lectrices de je serais encore vautrée dans mon mutisme amorphe, à sucer mon pouce tout en serrant ma petite peluche en forme de serpent) Sinon deux ados, woaw ! Contente de voir que je peux toucher d'autres personnes que des pré pubères complexées (arghh c'est pourtant dur de quitter ce stade-là hein ? Krrr) et merci pour tes commentaires sur mon ptit mot en début de chapitre…mais je crois que tu as tout résumé ; c'est le monde dans lequel nous vivons…yallah ! ;)

**Love d'Harry** : Ah, déjà le pseudo me plait ! - Même si après le tome cinq y avait un ptit agacement vis-à-vis du comportement de monsieur Potter ; on ne peut que compatir maintenant…qui plus est je partage aussi ton avis sur les spoilers, c'est vraiment moche, dans tous les sens du terme…Et pour le plan de Harry bah c'est un gros truc chaotique – parce c'est un sanguin notre Gryffondor – et j'ai comme l'impression que ce chapitre n'aidera pas à mieux comprendre…en gros Harry vouloir prendre apparence de Draco pour s'infiltrer chez Rogue et Mangemorts :)

**Zaika** : Un happy end ? Oula j'ignora déjà ce que veut dire le mot « end » (aucune de mes fics n'est finie d'ailleurs…manque de motivation, mais surtout d'inspiration !) Pis parfois on lit des fics tellement géniales que c'est à vous dégoûter d'écrire…sinon bonne chance pour les prochains chaps tu verras que Rowling s'est encore surpassée ! -

**Livedevil** : Héhé moi aussi j'ai lu toutes celles qui se passe après le tome six, mais faudra faire vite parce que deux trois mois elle se compteront en milliers je pense… :) Merci pour tes encouragements ! -

**Hermichocos **: Ksss me dit pas que ton copain s'est foutu de toi en te voyant pleurer, je suppose qu'il était plutôt heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour te câliner…Au fait je viens d'aller voir ton profil, on a pas mal de trucs en commun…donc le prénom Elisabeth (c'est pas le mien mais je l'adore) et « Lapinou » qui est l'un des mots à la fois les plus neuneus et les plus mignons de la langue française… -

**Mnemesysfr** : Oula, dur dur d'écrire ton pseudo ! Mdrrr...et non ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas faire de Rogue un monstre…quoi que quand on réfléchit, ce serait intéressant de voir qu'en fait Rogue a VRAIMENT tué Dumby par volonté…héhé…(l'avenir nous le dira, mais connaissant Rowling… !)

**Crackos** : Ralala cette fameuse page 556…(et c'est là qu'on se rend compte que c'est la honte pasqu'en fait c'est la page 558 !) Krrr merci pour ta review en tout cas -

**My Sweet Prince :** Hmmm mais qui est donc ce sweet Prince ? Et non ce n'est pas pathétique d'apprécier le génie (sadique !) de Rowling…sinon c'est vrai que ta réflexion n'est pas bête, mais je trouverai un truc pour les mettre ensemble…heu…une île déserte ? Une dépression ? Oula bon on dira que Harry ne déteste pas Rogue et que celui-ci n'a rien d'un vieux coincé frigide… :)

**Corail Zaarea** : Et voilà, je suis quasi certaine que Rogue a tué Dumbledore à contrecoeur et tu arrives encore à me ramener de nouveaux arguments…merci merci merci et oui c'est vrai que Rogue est vachement sympa avec Harry quand même, il lui donne quasi des conseils et tout, « encore un peu de sucre dans votre thé, Potter ? » Mais ce que j'adore, c'est que son côté sadique prend quand même le dessus, pasqu'il le malmène quand même notre Survivant ! Héhéhé…et j'adore ton « garder Draco au frais et Sev à l'œil », ça aurait pu faire un bon titre aussi ! -

**Nefra** : ne t'inquiète pas, le « Severus, tuez-moi, please » est l'interprétation de beaucoup de monde…à moins que le désespoir ne nous aveugle….ne nous accrochons pas trop à ça mine de rien, on serait plus que déçues…t'imagines : « Cela fait deux jours que le dernier tome des aventures du jeune sorcier est paru, et déjà les suicides se comptent par centaines ! » Ksss mais je te pardonne tu n'es pas fatiguée, c'est ma fic qui est vraiment tirée par les cheveux…snif

**Zazaone** : Ralala, ma rédactrice d'annonces préférée qui me laisse une review, quel honneur ! (un paquet de Kleenex seulement ?) ;) Ksss et non je ne vois pas Rogue en vampire…(sauf dans certains rêves que la décence m'interdit de raconter ici) mais j'avais le choix entre du déo pue-des-pieds, de l'anti-pelliculaire (haha, Rogue du shampoing !) ou du Viagra…T'aurais préféré quoi ? Valait mieux la crème solaire hein… -

**Milie Black** : Hé oui on est trop peu à understand that so beautiful language ! Mais bon je peux comprendre qu'on préfère attendre quelques mois plutôt que de lire un bouquin en comprenant un mot sur deux…surtout que plus on avance, plus la vitesse de lecture augmente (proportionnelle à l'excitation) d'où certains problèmes vers la fin, surtout quand ça devient vraiment intéressant !) Donc la sortie en français sera quand même la bienvenue hein ? -

**Orlina** : Krr déteste cette fic si tu veux, moi elle m'énerve déjà (j'ai pas d'inspiration !) comme ça au moins tu seras franche en tu pourras me sortir un « j'ai rien capté à ta daube », qui est touchant de sincérité…(dis je rigole hein…on sort du tome six, on est toutes un peu dépressives donc n'hésitons pas à jouer les faux-culs hein ?) Mdrrrrr

**Petite Dilly** : Ah, te voilà toi ! Revieuwer c'est pas un prétexte pour te faire pardonner de pu écrire hein ! My sweet potion master tarde, quant à Les rats et de fées, c'est carrément mort ! Tu ne penses pas à tes fidèles lectrices qui croupissent dans leur chambre en se demandant quand enfin elles auront des nouvelles de toi ! Et je ne te parle même pas des amours de Sniffle ! Tu…tu….tu vois pas que je suis en train de me ronger les ongles là ? Ksss bon bon pas de pression hein mais n'oublie pas que tu es sans conteste l'une de mes autrices préférées et que j'ai trop peu d'alertes venant de toi dans ma boîte à messages… -

**La copine à Merry** : Le meilleur pour la fin, hein ! Mais tu sais, je ne te demande pas de lire mes histoires...je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi de lire quelque chose de moi sans qu'il y ait les mot « Billy », « Dom », « virilité » et « canelle » dedans...tssss ces jeunes….bon blague à part tu traînes pas trop hein j'attends toujours mon Aubrey/Maturin/Moi par écrit ! - Et comme dirait Dumbledore : « J'ai encore quelques mots à vous dire…champignons ! Carottes ! Crêpes ! »


End file.
